Talk:Kasumi Goto/Unique dialogue
Flashbang Dialogue I always thought Kasumi was saying, "Gift for you!" I'll have to listen more closely ... PhoenixBlue 05:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I was thinking the same thing, I left it becuase I needed a double check by someone else. I have never heard that myself, so I left it there. I was considering removing it altogether, but I figured a double check would be better first. Lancer1289 05:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'll play a mission with Kasumi and see what happens. PhoenixBlue 05:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. What I removed said that it "seemed" more common than the other dialogue, so if you don't run across it, I'd say remove it. Lancer1289 05:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::... And done. I have run across the saying before, along with her saying, "Now you see me ..." so I added the latter quote as well. PhoenixBlue 05:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Not bad. Well at least this was sorted out before I went to bed. Well that still is about an hour off anyway. Lancer1289 05:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Broker Dialogue I've notice that when the Shadow Broker mentions Kasumi when you confront him (post loyalty mission), he says the graybox she is hiding is priceless, regardless of the fact if you've destroyed it or not. I haven't tried confronting him before Kasumi's loyalty mission, but is this bugged? Or does the Shadow Broker just not know (which is possible but is contrary to the primary reason for destroying the graybox in the first place). --Commander Shepard 01:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering if that would be the case. I'd totally forgotten that I meant to go check on that. Probably just poor intel on the Shadow Broker's part. After all, there are some things even he doesn't know! :) SpartHawg948 01:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps he is referring to Kasumi's graybox and not Keiji's? That raises a question, does she have her own? --The Illusive Man 01:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Kasumi does have her own. Keiji mentions that he uploaded his graybox's encryption sequence to her's. Unless I heard that wrong. Lancer1289 01:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought so and since the device is outlawed by the Alliance, it could probably fetch a good price. --The Illusive Man 01:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not to mention all the information that Kasumi probably has on hers would fetch a big price. Lancer1289 02:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, that makes sense. I just assumed he was referring to Keiji's graybox. Hmmmm, wonder what's in her graybox? --Commander Shepard 02:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dunno if you've found out. It appears to be either a bug, or talking about hers. But, if you go before the loyalty mission. the Shadow Broker talks about her missing the Party. ala here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZXLLkVutZk -- 20:43, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Unique Dialogue: Tali I added some dialogue after Tali's loyalty mission, but I've only ever seen when you are successful. Just wondering if there's different dialogue from different results. Doctor Chakwas She also has a comment about the Med-bay, pre-Whiskey and post-whiskey. --Pauldarklord (talk) 14:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC)